overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Roses
Blue Roses (蒼の薔薇) is an all-female adamantite ranked adventurer group. They are one of the only three adamantite adventurer teams of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background Blue Rose was the second adamantite adventurer group to be founded within the Kingdom after Red Drop and all of the current members in the team are women. In the past, Blue Roses crossed paths with the Sunlight Scripture, intervening when the zealous fanatics were burning down a demi-human village. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Blue Roses carried out a secret job that involved raiding a drug production village that belonged to Eight Fingers. They collected documents from the village main battlement and burned down all of the fields that were growing the plants which produced the drug. During the operation against Eight Fingers, Gargaran, Tia and Evileye fought against Entoma. They were able to land a critical injury on her partly because of Evileye's Insecticide Magic. Though before they've even managed to do a killing blow against Entoma, Demiurge, under the disguise of Jaldabaoth, came to her rescue. Upon arriving suddenly, Jaldabaoth instantly killed both Tia and Gagaran with a single spell and almost killed off Evileye. However, Momon managed to intervene in Jaldabaoth's attack on Evileye and prevented her death from happening. After repelling him for a short while, both members of Darkness and Evileye took the two fallen Blue Rose members' bodies back with them so that Lakyus can revive them. Later, Blue Roses members who were still capable participating in the operation Bow and Arrow that was planned by Princess Renner to fight against the Demon invasion with other adventurers. Evileye was to support Momon in his fight against Jaldabaoth, while Lakyus and Tina would support the adventurers on the front-lines. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Not long after the Massacre at Katze Plains, their leader Lakyus was hired by the King to resurrect Gazef, but unfortunately, she was unable to do so. Following that, the team split up in two, Evileye and Tina were in charge of escorting Princess Renner following the opening of a new orphanage, while Lakyus went of with Gagaran and Tia to help regain their strength following the events of the Demon Invasion when both of them were killed and resurrected. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc It was during the winter not long after the northern territory of the Roble Holy Kingdom had been conquered by Jaldabaoth forces, a foreign delegation of their nation led by Remedios and few select remaining of the Paladin Order, as well as half of the squire squad that included Neia Baraja, arrived at the royal capital of Re-Estize. They went to meet up with the Blue Roses members in order to acquire more information about Jaldabaoth. It was here that they explained the events which occurred during the Demonic disturbance and finding out previously unknown information in regards to his true capabilities and some of the demon maids that were servants to him. Also, Lakyus and her group listen in on Evileye estimating Jaldabaoth's power-level to be around two-hundred. Still, Evileye can't validate it herself as he was too powerful for her own understanding. Additionally, they explained how it was actually Momon who managed to fight off the Demon Emperor. Afterwards, Remedios spoke of if he must have use a special item to defeat him. However, Evileye dismisses that idea since she saw partly some of fight happening between the two while fighting against the demon maids. Moreover, questioning of whether or not Jaldabaoth had a weakness that was the sole reason for his defeat back then. Bringing up the subject of the scaly demon leading the demi-human army, Lakyus stated that it was suppose to have already been killed by Brain in Re-Estize. Upon learning that it was alive after all this time however, the groups within the meeting began speculating if Jaldabaoth had summon another demon similar to it after its supposed death. In other words, they're going further in analysis, presuming Jaldabaoth was a summoner with presumed abilities on summoning that scaly demon multiple times is up to question as there are too many mysteries surrounding him. Abilities As adamantite ranked adventurers, the members of the Blue Roses are extremely powerful by human standards. Brain Unglaus even considers them to be the strongest adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom before the other adamantite adventurer group, Darkness, took over that position. Despite this, they are vastly inferior compared to Nazarick's monsters. With Evileye being the only one to have any significant strength that is on par with the lower-leveled Pleiades maids. Known Members Current Members * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra (Leader) * Evileye * Gagaran * Tia * Tina Former Members * Rigrit Bers Caurau Trivia * Blue Rose symbolizes love and prosperity. * Alongside Silver Thread Bird and Darkness, one of their members is a non-human. * Blue Roses is one of the few adventurer groups who were willing to take jobs that involve politics. * This is the only known adamantite adventurer group to have all members consisting of mainly females alone. * In terms of age, Evileye and Rigrit are considered to be the oldest female individuals in their group and they were members of the Thirteen Heroes. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Adventurer Groups Category:Re-Estize Kingdom